


Raffle winners

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Acceptance, M/M, Multi, Transformers AU, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: From my Raffle on Tumblr.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. First place: Yandere Brakedown and Knockout x Starscream

**Author's Note:**

> For Stormspeed173

Starscream carefully made his way through the unusually empty halls of the Nemesis, inching ever so closer towards the elevator as quickly as he could. 

“Starscream! There you are~” Starscream let out a squeak as two big arms wrapped around his middle, “the doc and I were getting worried about you! You weren’t in the med-bay!” Breakdown dragged the seeker back down the hallway, towards the med-bay and back to the little room. 

“Breakdown, do you think that I could just go for a small flight? Just around the ship, I’ll be back before you even know.”

“I don’t think so Screamer,” Breakdown shifted the seeker so they could look optic to optic as the large grounder walked, “doc says that your still not fit for flying.” 

“It’s been vorns since I’ve last flown! And the med-bay is so small.” Starscream looked down and played with his claws, “it’s like if someone took your ability to drive away.”

“I know you're trying to guilt me into letting you go flying, and it’s not going to work this time.” Starscream huffed and turned his helm away from the large blue mech. “Don’t act all grumpy, we’re doing this because we love you.”

“I’m doing fine though!” Starscream shifted uncomfortably in Breakdown’s arms.

“Megatron did a number on you and your spark chamber, we are just trying to keep you safe now.”

“Speaking of the bucket head, why hasn't he come to drag my aft into the command center?” Starscream looked over the still vary empty hall, “where is Soundwave? The Veicons?” Breakdown continued walking as if Starscream had said nothing. 

“Knockout was worried sick when you weren't in the med-bay.”

“Breakdown answer me! Where is everyone!” Starscream shivered as the stronger mech walked into the dreaded room. 

“Starscream where were you?” The red medic lightly patted the side of Starscream’s helm, “I was so worried when you disappeared!” The seeker huffed and shut off his optics.

“He was going to go flying. Good thing I was there to catch him before he could seriously injure himself further.”

“You're going to keep running from us, aren't you Starscream.” Knockout rubbed the seeker’s wing, “I suppose the med-bay can feel cold at times.”

“Are you going to let me out?” Starscream’s optics clicked on.

“No.” Knockout motined for Breakdown to follow, “But we can make you feel more comfortable~” the sports car moved into a room connecting to the med-bay and sat on a berth filled with blankets and pillows. 

“Star, we’re trying to make you happy, could you stop pouting for a little bit?”

“He needs a good wing massage.” Breakdown set the seeker in the middle of the blankets, carefully placing Starscream’s helm in one of the pillows. “Your wings must be aching from lying down all the time.”

“Then I should go flying.” 

“You're not cleared for flying, herr commander.” Knockout started to rub the fluttering appendages with skilled servos. “Breakdown, can you grab the buffer? He still has some scratches on his wings.”


	2. Second place: Creature bot Prowl and Bumblebee

Prowl watched as Bumblebee snuck off into his room, adding it to a list of odd things about the yellow mini-bot. Lately, the team had been noticing their younger member acting stranger. 

“Prowl, we’re going downtown, We got a call from Fanzone.” The ninja bot looked up at Optimus.

“Of course…. I’ll be in my room meditating. I’m not feeling that well either.”

“Of course, if Bee comes out of his room, tell him where we went.”

“I will, please be careful.”

“We will.”

* * *

Bee hopped around his room, from the walls to the ceiling, and back to the wall. The mini-bot hated his animal form, and even more that he had to hide it from his team. All the urges coming from the primal coding flooded after every race or battle.

“So this is what you’ve been hiding.” Bumblebee froze when he heard Prowl’s voice, thinking that would dissuade the ninja-bot from coming closer. Maybe if he was silent, Prowl wouldn’t know if it was him. “I know it’s you Bumblebee.” 

“DON’T TELL ANYBOT! I’LL DO ANYTHING!” The yellow min-bot felt his spark beating out of his when something with claws landed on his back.

“Why?” Bumblebee looked up to see a large mechanical black cat. “Why are you so afraid of your own kind?”

“You're a creature bot too?” 

“Of course,” Prowl jumped off the smaller bot’s back, “didn’t you smell me?” 

“You're a creature bot?!?” Bumblebee said, transforming back into his bot form.

“I just said that I was,” Prowl stalked towards the yellow bot.”Why don’t you believe me?” 

“You won’t turn me into the Cybertronian science department? You won't turn me in!”

“Bumblebee, calm down.” Prowl pounced on his teammate, “why didn’t you smell me?” 

“Who else knows? Are there any other creature bots on the team?” 

“Bumblebee, calm down. Ratchet and Optimus know about me.” 

“How long have you known!?” 

“Bumblebee.” Prowl transformed and placed his servo on the younger bot, “did anybot teach you how to use your creature side?” Bumblebee looked away from the ninja-bot.

“My creator was found out and shipped off before I was old enough to have an alt mode. Sire dumped me off at an orphanage.” Prowl pulled Bumblebee into a hug, knowing the horrors of the cybertronian system to bots who didn’t fit the strict system.


	3. Third place: Yandere Tfa Megatron x Starscream + baby Optimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For uwunicorn on Tumblr

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Starscream held the sparkling at an arm's length away, “this thing can’t be Optimus Prime.”

“You would be incorrect.” 

“DON’T MESS THIS UP SCREAMER!” The sparkling began to tear up.

“Look at the bitty Prime! He’s smaller than the yellow minibot~” Starscream pulled the small Optimus closer to his frame. “Aww, is Screamer going to be a good carrier to Megatron’s bitlit?”

“Of course he’ll be a good carrier to our sparkling.” Starscream’s wings shot up as Megatron caressed the bottom of the appendages. “He’s a good carrier.” The seeker flinched as the warlord wrapped an arm around his cockpit. Optimus started to chew on the fuchsia armor.

“If you say so, my lord.” 

“Meggy, I think Optimus is starting to fall into recharge.” 

“Of course sweetspark,” Megatron pulled Starscream towards his berthroom. 

* * *

Starscream was thankful that “Optimus” was in his own room, even if it was still connected to Megatron’s quarters.

“My sweet spark, relax,” Megatron gently started to massage the seeker’s wings.

“Meggy, I’m tired.” Starscream hoped that that would dissuade the Warlord from other intentions.

“Of course,” Megatron paused for a moment before reaching down and grabbing something attached to the berth. “I’ve got some other things to take care of.” 

“Go do whatever is needed, I’ll be here waiting for you,” Starscream smirked when Megatron placed a kiss on his shoulder. The Warlord gently stroked the seeker’s ped, placing a jeweled cuff on the thruster.

“I know you will.” Megatron turned Starscream’s helm and pulled him into a deep kiss. Breaking away, Megatron said, “I just can’t lose you again, I hope you understand.” 

“Meggy! I wouldn’t leave, who would take care of the sparkling?” the seeker flopped onto the berth, the pit in the black hole in place of his spark growing bigger. 

“I know, but I can’t trust your curiosity.” Megatron motioned for someone to come inside the room, “it gets the better of you most of the time, and it’ll get you in trouble someday. It’s one of the things I love about you, but I need to think about the sparkling. Don’t worry, Soundwave will be here if you need anything. Why don't you let him play you a song to ease your worries.” 


End file.
